Only a legend
by Tauntingly Haunted
Summary: The Chameleon doesn't really exist, or that's what everyone thinks! She really is just a teenage girl living the life of a royal spy/lady-in-waiting. Did I mention that this is taking place during the time of castles and sword fighting? Where does that leave Liz with technology? Can the Chameleon's friends help her when she's captured by the enemy? ZAMMIE . . . eventually . . .
1. Chapter 1

**CPOV (Cammie)**

I crept into the dimly lit hallway. Lifting the ornate tapestry that covered it, I ducked into the hidden passageway. A heap of black cloth lay on the stone floor right where I left it. I hastily pulled off my plain dress before pulling on the functional yet comfortable black garments. The loose pants were much easier to run in and hid my form well. I tucked two daggers into my belt as well as one in my boot.

I darted down the dank passage. Soon, I arrived outside with the cool night air brushing my face and swirling the tendrils of hair that escaped from my tight bun. I was entirely alone, only my thoughts to keep me company. This was better alone, though. Otherwise someone would get hurt. Anyways, this was my job. The Queen ordered me on this particular mission. And no one goes against the Queen.

I started off into the night. Everything had to be timed perfectly or this would all fail. I couldn't let them down. Everyone was counting on me.

I traveled swiftly through the heavy growth of the forest. Before I knew it, I was crossing the river into _their _territory. Now I had to be careful. The last one that tried never came back.

That was NOT going to happen to me. I was too good for that. Then again, he was better thane me. After all, he trained me.

But everyone makes mistakes.

As stealthily as possible, I snuck around the outskirts of the camp. Tents were everywhere you looked. Near the middle of the make-shift village, lights still blazed despite the late hour. That was my destination.

The meeting.

I had to retrieve the information and kill the leader in the process.

While trying to get through about twenty trained warriors.

With no back-up of my own.

Only three daggers.

And a whole lot of revenge.

Piece of cake, right?

* * *

I crept past the tent where my target was. First, I had to get their plans. That would be in the tent next to them. I scouted it out and it looked like there was only two guards.

They're making this too easy on my.

I quickly took them out from behind with the curved edge of my dagger. They didn't even see it coming. I noticed blood gleaming on the silver of the blade so I carefully wiped the treasured weapon on my shirt. I was always careful with this; it was my father's.

I stepped into the small space to see that they had left the plans sitting in full view. How idiotic were they?

_Maybe it's a trap, _a small voice whispered in my head. I shook off the thought. I had work to be done.

This time I approached the main tent. Voices spoke in angry tones. There were too many people talking for me to hear what they were saying, but I have a good idea. They were planning their attack . . . against us.

When I peeked inside, all the men's backs were turned to me.

Perfect.

With deadly accuracy, I flung my second dagger at a man's back.

He crumpled to the ground in a heap.

Sam Winters was finally dead.

When he fell, the room erupted in chaos. The guards and warriors dispersed looking for the perpetrator while the important men were ushered into safer places.

I was already fleeing the camp.

Just as I hit the edge of the tents, footsteps sounded behind me. I stepped into the shadows so they wouldn't discover me.

Good thing I was practically born to hide. They didn't even see me. The man ran off in another direction shouting something undecipherable.

I scurried to the river, careful to stay in the shadows. I was nearly home free when I heard the branch snap.

I spun around to see a frozen man of about six-foot three looking at me. Suddenly, I jumped into action. I took out my third dagger and threw it towards his chest. He managed to mostly dodge it, but he got the edge of it. The blade thunked into a tree nearby.

The man swung out a fist but I ducked under it. While I was down, I swept his legs out with my foot. He fell to the ground with and oomph but recovered quickly. He foot lashed out with a kick of his own to my side. I ignored to pain and continued on.

I pummeled his arms and chest with punches but he blocked most of them. Swiftly, he grabbed the blade from the tree behind him and brandished it my way.

I rolled to the side as the dagger swung towards me. I landed a kick on his stomach that doubled him over long enough for me to kick out his knees. As he went down, he dragged the knife down my leg, making me have to stifle my cry of pain. The wound distracted me enough for him to grab my other leg and pull me down next to him.

I kicked and punched as much as I could, but when he called for help, I knew it was over. More men rushed over and dragged me to my feet. Soon a knife was pushed against my windpipe from an unknown man.

They used a rope to bind my hands behind me before dragging me back to the camp.

But not before I covertly dropped the information by the tree . . . the meeting place for if something went wrong . . .

* * *

The men man-handled me to a different tent. As we approached, I managed to jab my bound hands up into my captor's jaw. I immediately dropped down as his fist streaked towards me. I rolled away, but a voice yelled, "He's getting away! Stop him!" My attempts proved futile. Another pair of hands grabbed me and a punch landed on my cheek. More fists hit me, but I still tried to stand.

The hands yanked me up by the hood covering my face. "Didn't think we'd let you get away that easily, huh?" I just glared at him, not that he could see it. They dragged my battered body to a secluded tent and threw me inside. Tied to a thick chair, I couldn't move. It wouldn't have mattered anyway; they posted ten guards outside and five inside.

I was trapped.

* * *

An hour went by. I spent that time thinking of my friends back at the castle. They were probably worried sick, but they knew their training. They couldn't risk coming. I was pulled out of my daydreaming by a new man coming in.

He was the one I fought by the river.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Not the big man you thought you were, huh? You failed! We caught you. Now you're going to pay. But first, let's find out exactly who you are." The man laughed malevolently as he stalked towards me. With one quick jerk, my hood was yanked off.

His eyes widened in surprise and glee. "A girl! You're just a girl? They sent a girl thinking they could get it? How stupid are you people?" His laughter was now a full on bellow.

I glared at him and retorted, "Well, a _girl _managed to kill your precious Sam Winters. How does that make you - " I was cut off with a punch to my jaw.

"What is the Gallagher Council planning?!" he yelled.

I smirked at him, "Wouldn't you like to know." This earned me another punch to the face.

"Tell me, you idiot girl!" he demanded again.

"If I'm such an idiot then why do you need me?" The man punched me hard this time. My head snapped to the side. I glared at him and spit blood mixed saliva at him.

It landed on his cheek and drizzled down his neck.

He was furious.

Fists pummeled my lean body, driven by an anger only inferiority can cause.

Suddenly, another man stepped into the tent. I couldn't make out his features because the blood dripping into my eyes deterred my sight.

"Has he talked yet, Josh?" the man asked. He obviously hadn't gotten the memo about me being a girl. It didn't that I was hunched over and it was dark in the tent.

My torturer, who I know knew was Josh, growled, "_She _hasn't said a word."

The mysterious man stepped closer and asked, "What do you mean by 'she'?"

Josh yanked me by my hair to expose my face. "Look for yourself. They sent a _girl _to try to stop us."

Now the man looked slightly uneasy as he saw my bloody and battered body. "Hey, maybe you should take it easy. She is just a girl." I grew angry that he kept referring to me as a girl. I was seventeen, thank you very much!

I decided to speak up. "Thanks for the support, but I can take whatever you dish out. And I'm not just a stupid little girl. I managed to sneak in here and steal that informa-" Another punch shut me up.

As I straightened up, I looked at the man. His face was expressionless, and I noticed that he had emerald eyes that could be beautiful if only they didn't look as hard as an emerald too.

Josh pulled me out of my reverie by saying, "Zach, what should we do with her?"

The man who I presumed to be Zach asked me, "What's your name?"

I sneered at him. "What's it to ya?" Josh's fist flew at me, and I had to bite my lip to stop from groaning in pain.

"I guess I'll just have to call you Gallagher Girl until then." I glared at Zach, but I knew it held little fire. I was in too much pain to really put something into it.

"See ya later, Gallagher Girl," Zach called over his shoulder as he walked away, smirking.

I faced Josh as he wound up to hit me again.

I thought grimly, _Zach is going to be the death of me . . . possibly literally._

* * *

**So was it bad? Goode? REVIEW PLEASE!**_  
_

**Will she escape? What is going on between Zach's group (guess what they are called) and the Gallagher Council of Gallagher Castle? Who is the Queen? What about the information?**

**All of your questions will be answered in future chapters . . . _if _you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. That is all Ally Carter. I do own this amazingly awesome plot line, though, so don't steal it! IT'S MINE!**

* * *

I'd been here for over two weeks, and it was hell. I couldn't move my body because it was so beat up. I had at least four broken ribs along with a broken arm and ankle. Everyday, Josh visited me to try to get me to give him information. I haven't cracked yet.

I only go fed once every other day, and what food I did get is a measly portion of moldy, unidentifiable goop. Because of this, I'd lost a ton of weight.

Zach hadn't shown up since that first day. I was curious as to who he was. I knew every member of the Circle of Cavan because of my extensive education on the subject, but he was a mystery.

I immediately knew today was going to be different when I overheard two guards talking outside.

"I haven't heard about the Chameleon in a while. I wonder what happened to him?" One with a deep, raspy voice asked.

A man with a higher pitched, squeaky voice said, "Sounds like he's gone into hiding. It's a shame. I loved hearing the stories."

The first man sighed. "Yeah. Like when he snuck inside the infamous Blackthorne Castle to steal the Blackthorne shield and taking down twenty trained warriors by himself."

Laughter sounded from another guard. "You actually believe these stories? They are just myths! The Chameleon doesn't really exist; they're just tales to keep bored and gullible sentries entertained."

As I listened in on this exchanged, I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. If only they knew . . .

After my horrific meal, if you can even call it a meal, Zach appeared in my prison. I was wary as soon as I saw him. What did he want?

"Hello, Gallagher Girl. Enjoying your stay?" he chuckled quietly as I glared at him. "No I suspect not. We can let you go, though, if you tell us one thing." He leaned closer to me and whispered, "Who is the Chameleon?"

Shock flooded through my system, but I hid it well. "How would I know? From what I've heard, he's just a legend, a fairy tale." I said, specifically calling the Chameleon 'he'.

Zach growled, "You must know something! He had to have stopped at Gallagher sometime in his travels. After all, it is the only place between Blackthorne and the towns. So tell me! Who is he?"

I could tell he was struggling with his anger, so I did my best to annoy him further. "Well if he's as good as everyone says, then I wouldn't see him or know who he is, now would I?"

Zach's green eyes sparkled with fury. With one swift movement, he unsheathed his knife and it was now at my throat. "Tell me, or I will slice your head off."

I stared death defiantly in the face and said, "Then you might as well kill me."

Zach growled again and was making the motion to end my life when a voice spoke up from the darkness.

"Zachary." A cold voice, flat without emotion, like a steal shard driven into your brain commanded obedience and respect.

That one word made Zach stiffen and pull away. It also made me freeze up. It was so familiar yet so changed.

Out of the shadows stepped the one man I thought I could trust.

The one man who I thought of as a father.

The one man who I thought would give anything for our cause.

The one man who I respected.

The one man I thought I knew.

The one man who taught me everything I know.

Joe Solomon.

* * *

I gasped in shock at what I saw. This couldn't be happening. He went missing. He was loyal to us. How could he?

I put my warrior mask on to hide my betrayal, but I don't know how well it worked. My eyes shot daggers at him. If looks could kill, he would be nothing but a corpse.

"Oh, so this is what happens when you go 'missing'," I said, putting sarcastic emphasis on 'missing.' "You go and join the enemy. I never knew you had it in you."

Solomon just stood there unfeelingly. "Ms. Morgan, I always knew you were somewhat of a hothead underneath your cool exterior. I also knew you had a great destiny ahead of you. It's a shame you're going to end up like your father."

I recoiled at the mention of my dad. "My father happened to die a noble death and, if I recall correctly, was once you're best friend," I spat at him angrily.

"He died by my hand. I gave him that last task. I knew it was a suicide mission, and I just had to get rid of him. He was in my way. I also knew that you're little slut of a mother would go along with him. Two birds one stone." Solomon didn't even have the decency to show fake remorse. If anything, he looked smug. This put me over the edge. I threw myself at him, clawing at the bindings on my wrists. I blindly hit out with my feet but only hit empty air.

"You lying bastard! How could you? I trusted you! He trusted you! Even my mom trusted you! You took everything from me! You took my family! You took my trust and broke it! I hate you!" I screamed at him. I was dimly aware of Zach restraining me, but my face was blazing too hotly with hatred and grief for me to care.

With my words still following him, Solomon turned and calmly left my tent.

Soon after, Zach started to walk away.

"See you again soon, Gallagher Girl." Even though I couldn't see through the haze of my tears, I knew there was a smirk on his face.

Then, I hung my head and sobbed for all that I had lost.

* * *

**Hey everyone! How did you like this chapter? Goode? Bad? Sorry, it's sort of short. I kind of rushed through it in order to get it up today! After all, it is the end of the world!**

**Good(e) luck to everyone on this soon to be historic day . . . unless there is no one to make it history.**

** . . . if the Apocalypse even happens . . .**

**Who knows, it might! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO DIE HAPPY WITH YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS IN MY MIND!**

**AHHHH! I accidentally posted this chapter on one of my other stories! I deleted it so it should be good :)**

**NOW REVIEW IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously . . ._

_"You lying bastard! How could you? I trusted you! He trusted you! Even my mom trusted you! You took everything from me! You took my family! You took my trust and broke it! I hate you!" I screamed at him. I was dimly aware of Zach restraining me, but my face was blazing too hotly with hatred and grief for me to care._

_With my words still following him, Solomon turned and calmly left my tent._

_Soon after, Zach started to walk away._

_"See you again soon, Gallagher Girl." Even though I couldn't see through the haze of my tears, I knew there was a smirk on his face._

_Then, I hung my head and sobbed for all that I had lost._

* * *

As I sat in the chair crying, I realized something. I couldn't show weakness. I couldn't let them see how much this affected me. I dried my tears and held my head high.

I needed to escape.

I scanned the room looking for any possible help.

None.

The tent would be easy to escape from if I didn't have ropes keeping me in the chair. I wiggled my arms around to see how tight the knots were.

Impossibly tight.

I sighed in defeat.

There's no escaping.

Then, I remembered my tiny hidden pocket knife I always kept on me. It's in a belt loop near the back of my pants near my hands. I could feel the small bulge of it with my arm. It seems as if the Circle of Cavan isn't as brilliant as they think they are.

With a lot of maneuvering, I managed to get the knife out of its hiding place and position it in one of my hands. Using small movements, I dragged the rope up and down. It wasn't easy and I cut my arm several times. Just as I was about to break my bonds, someone entered the tent.

I quickly stilled my movements and stared at the intruder. The tall man stepped out of the shadows and revealed the face I never wanted to see again.

"Why won't you tell them who the Chameleon is? You certainly know. After all, you trained me," I asked Joe Solomon.

He sneered at me with disgust. "It's a test. I want to see if the new boy, Josh, can successfully get information from a target. It's not working so well. I may have to bring Zach in to help."

"So this is all a game to you? You captured me as a test?" I shouted at him.

"Partly, but you did kill one of our leaders. Not that he was really all that important, but it's the principal of the thing. We can't let people think that they can get away with messing with us. You're an example."

"And what exactly are you going to do with me?" I asked, masking my fear with defiance.

Solomon laughed, a bone chilling sound. "We're going to torture all the information we can get out of you before leaving you bloodied and broken on Gallagher's doorstep."

While he talked, I worked on my restraints again. After a minute, they fell away from my wrists, but I kept my face blank. Solomon advanced on me. I tensely waited until he was within striking distance.

He leaned closer and said something that made me freeze in shock.

_"Run!" _

I shook myself from my surprise and pushed past Solomon who did nothing to stop me. I broke out of the tent to see the five guards playing a card game.

Before they had time to react, I shot off into the woods. I heard footsteps chasing me as I weaved in and out of the trees.

The person was gaining on me. I spun around ready to fight him off.

A shadow stepped out behind a tree, and I threw myself at him. I punched and kicked him, not even taking the time to see who it was.

"Gallagher Girl! Stop! I'm on your side!" I caught a glimpse of green eyes pleading with me. I pinned Zach to the ground.

"What do you want," I growled in his face.

"I'm with you. Me and Solomon are double agents!" I searched his face, looking for a hint that he was lying. I couldn't find one. Reluctantly, I stood.

"I don't trust you and one sign that you're lying I'll -" I was cut off by eight men surrounding us. Zach and I immediately started fighting back to back.

I took out the first two guys easily, and I knew Zach had taken down 2 of his own. The four remaining men advanced on us. I ducked and dodged their attacks and struck out with my own. Two more men went down, and I was faced with one left. This man was huge with bulging muscles and a silver knife. He swung out at me, but I slid sideways. I kicked his feet out from under him. He fell but took me with him. His arm swung and the dagger sliced my stomach.

I paid no heed to the pain. Instead, I kicked him in the head and knocked him out. I turned around to see Zach finish off the last guy. We left them there and took off for the river.

I was tired from the fighting after being held prisoner. My steps were growing weaker, and I felt woozy. I managed to make it across the river. We were just about at Gallagher when my steps faltered.

"Gallagher Girl! Are you okay?" I saw Zach above me and felt his warm arms around my waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said breathlessly, trying to stand up.

"You're bleeding!" I looked down to see my shirt soaked through with blood.

"It's fine. Just a scratch." Despite my assurances, I felt myself fading. Zach gathered me in his arms and sprinted for Gallagher.

* * *

**Sorry its been awhile! Exams are this week and conditioning started last week so I've been really busy! Sorry that this is kind of short but I wanted to update while I can.**

**Now the ZAMMIE can really begin! What did you think of Solomon? **

**Was this Goode? Bad? Let me know!**


End file.
